Memories
by JS Abhi
Summary: My those memories betray me and that's the only reason I don't ever look at them..
1. Chapter 1

**Guys isse likhne ke piche ek sapne ka haath hai.**

 **Yes at night I got a dream and in morning it turned out to be a plot..**

 **Please padhiyega zarur..**

* * *

He parked his car in front of his house. He was really looking tired and his face had a mixture of feelings. He don't why but he really wanted his buddy today back with him. No not because it's his birthday but because his queries were unanswered. The only person who could answer them was not here at this time. And whats the matter if he is not here. He is not going to ask him so easily. He can really not hurt him just because of his confusions. He sighed deeply and got off the car. He entered into his home with his keys and saw the house pitch dark. He smiled sadly and on the light when all shouts came..

All: SURPRISE! (He was shocked and happy as well as sad that the person he wanted was not their yet..)

Daya,smiling fakely: Are sir aap sab lok yahan.

ACP sir,teasing: Kyun tumhe acha nahi laga?

Daya,instantly: Are nahi sir maine aisa kab kaha.

Salunkhe,smiled: Toh bache jaldi idhar to aao vahan kya khade ho?

Daya,smiled: Are nahi sir mai aaraha hun. (He came forward in the hall and whole team wished him as...)

Nikhil,happily: Daya sir a very big happy birthday to you. Ye lijiye aur isse subah nahi humare jaane ke baad hi kholna.(He gave him a gift with a card attached to it..)

Daya,smiling: Haan Nikhil kyun nahi mai zarur dekhunga.

Shreya,smiling sweetly: Happy Birthday Sir,yeh meri taraf se..(She also gave him a gift.)

ACP sir,teasing: Are Daya mujhse nahi miloge?

Daya,shyly: Kaisi baat kar rahe hai sir.( ACP sir went forward and hugged him while whispering in his ears 'Happy Birthday. Daya then took blessings of both the sirs and teammates gifted him the presents they brought.)

Salunkhe sir: Acha ab cake kate?

ACP,patting Daya's back: Haan haan kyun nahi. Chalo Daya..

Daya sadly looked at ACP : Sir magar Abhijeet...(Everybody went silent but ACP sir answered as..)

ACP,smiling: kal araha hai mission complete karke. Aaj hi aane vala tha magar,(Daya looked at him) DCP sir ne Delhi jakar reports submit karne ko kaha hai use.

Daya,smiled: Thik hai sir kal firse uske saath enjoy karlunga mai. Abhi yeh cake katte hai.

Salunkhe,smiled: Thik hai toh aao yahan pe.

(And he went forward and started cutting the cake however he was dishearten. He just cut it to give pleasure to his dear team or say his dear family. All sung happy birthday song and then again wishing Daya everybody went to their respective homes. Moving back to his room he closed the door behind,settled the things again and layed silently on bed without opening any gift. He just before closing his eyes whispered to himself..)

Daya,with a deep sigh whispered: Happy Birthday mr. Daya.(And when the queen of sleep took him to the dreamland he didn't even knew..)

Next day arose and the sound of chirping birds and new day's sun woke him up. He got up lazily and after freshening up came down in hall. He was going to prepare breakfast when heard sound of bell. He changed his way from kitchen and went to open the door. He just opened it when the person outside quickly hugged him though tightly and said...)

Person: sorry yaar kal nahi aa saka. I know maine kaha tha mai aaunga magar Delhi jana pada. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry aur haan Many Many Many happy returns of the day too. (He separated getting no reply.) Kya hua kuch bol to sahi.

Daya,while coming inside: Haan thik hai.

Person,also coming inside: Are sirf haan thik hai. No Thankyou?

Daya,while turning: Dekho Abhijeet chup chap fresh hokar aao mai naashta bana raha hun.

Abhijeet,confused: ABHIJEET..Daya tumhe ho kya gaya hai. ABHI nahi bulaoge.

Daya,sternly: Nahi ab jao tum.

Abhijeet,softly: Naraz hai?

Daya lightly: Nahi.

Abhijeet: Toh baat kyun nahi kar rahe.

Daya,again sternly: Meri marzi. Ab please jao tum ok.( and not giving Abhijeet a chance to talk he walked inside the kitchen.)

Abhijeet,confused: Kamal hai bhai sahab pehle toh puri gusson,mukon aur zhagdon ki barish karte the aur aaj kuch nahi.(saying so he walked to his room to freshen up. After sometimes he came outside and saw that the breakfast was ready and Daya was seating reading news paper..)

Abhijeet,asked him: tumne khaya? (no reply) are kuch toh bolo(again no reply but a reaction of getting up) Mat jao tayari karne ACP sir ne chutti di hai.( Hearing this he sat again) Are yaar meri kya galti hai ab ismein.( He said irritatingly) Dekho Daya ab DCP sir ne mujhe Delhi bhej diya aur to aur raaste mein mera phone bhi tut gaya. Landline se jab koshish ki tab to tumne apna phone uthaya hi nahi. Ab isme meri kya galti.

(Daya just looked at him angrily and went inside his room where as Abhijeet just followed him inside. When Abhijeet came inside he saw Daya sitting on his bed. Abhijeet found it a little bit fishy that Daya came and sat down silently without a word at all. He should have atleast gave a taunt or any angry statement but this silence. This is actually something else..)

Abhijeet,seriously: Daya baat kya hai?( Daya just looked at him and again turned his gaze)

Abhijeet: Yaar kya mere se koi galti hui hai haan? Kyun tum mujhse baat nahi kar rahe?

( Daya's anger went high. He just got up from his bed and stood there facing Abhijeet. Abhijeet felt it very much different. He first time didn't knew that what exactly was going inside in his brother. He just asked tensely..)

Abhijeet,tensely: Daya baat kya hai?

Daya,angrily: Tum nahi jaante ke baat kya hai? Haan janoge bhi kaise kyunki tumhe toh fursat hi nahi hai na.

Abhijeet,confused: Tum kis baare mein baat kar rahe ho?

Daya looked at him strangely and pointing his finger towards him answered as: Tumhari MAA ke baremein.

(Abhijeet was utterly shocked. This chapter closed before so many years is reopening now. But why. What made Daya even think of this all.)

Abhijeet,shocked: Daya tum..

Daya,angrily: Unki yadon ke taraf tumne aaj tak nahi dekha Abhijeet na hi unke bare mein kabhi baat ki.

Abhijeet,sighed: Tumse ye sab..

Daya,again: Vo zaruri nahi hai. Zaruri yeh hai ki tumne aisa kyun kiya.

Abhijeet: Daya inn biti baton mein kuch rakha nahi hai. Please in sab ko bhul jao aur mujhe bhi bhulne do.

Daya,grinting: Aaj tak bhulte hi aarahe ho.(Now softly) Dekho Abhijeet unhone bahot saha hai tumhare liye. Itna ki tum soch bhi nahi sakte. Kyun unki yadon se dur bhag rahe ho. Kyun ek bar bhi uss ghar mein jakar unke khaton ko padha?

Abhijeet: Tumhe ye sab kaise pata chala Daya?

Daya,looking elsewher: Abhijeet vo sab zaruri nahi hai.

Abhijeet,calmly: Yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahi tha.

Daya, looking in his eyes: Vo kal mai bahot akela feel kar raha tha. Bore ho raha tha. Achanak idea aaya ki aaj tak tumne kabhi mujhe kabhi apne purane ghar akele nahi jaane diya toh kyun na aaj jau. Tumhare drawer se maine vo keys liye aur phir..

* * *

 **A/N Guys enough for today. Parso agla chapter post karungi.  
**

 **Please DO R AND R...Silent Readers you too.**

 **Batana ki mere dream ka plot kaisa laga.**

 **TC,Janhvi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys Back with a new OC .Acha guys maine aise kuch think karke nahi likha hai. Jo man mein aaya vo likh diya.**

 **Acha bahot boliya back with the story...**

* * *

( Flashback)

Daya was sitting on a chair in his room and was feeling really very bored as his _bada bhai_ was on a mission from yesterday morning. It was sunday today and our this well built man was sitting in his room making faces.

Daya(irritated):kya yaar boss tumhe bhi kal ji jaana tha mission pe. Malum hai na ki kal kya hai aur ACP sir ne kaha hai tum parso aane vale ho. Mujhe sachme bahot bore ho raha hai. (Looking here and there) kya karu kya karu...(and suddenly his mind striked on something so getting up and getting ready,he took his keys of bike and went to an unknown place...)

He entered inside with a duplicate and stood there for some minutes. He was far away from his own thoughts. His buddy's thoughts and his buddy's memories were the only that he could think at that time.

Yes this place having so many of his brother's memories was none other than Abhijeet's old house...He walked straight into a room and the first thing his eyes saw after coming inside was a big cartoon. He remembered one conversation...

 _Daya(happily):Boss humna humare saare extra photos tumhare purane ghar par rakhte hai.(Angrily)Taaki agar dubara unlogon ne raid ki to koi problem na ho jae..(reffering to Giraftaar series)_

 _Abhijeet(agreeing):hmm yeh sahi rahega,yahi karte hai. Aur uske saath saath (naughtily) tumhare love letters bhi rakhte hai._

 _Daya,while fuming in anger ran behind him: tumhe to main...(and the chase began)_

Remembering all this a smile came on Daya's went near the cartoon and took out all the photo albums from it. The very first album he caught in his hand and started to see it. They Daya's birthday photos. He remembered something..

 _It was Daya's birthday and Abhijeet was on a was feeling really very sad and that's why grumbling and snubing his buddy. Suddenly the door bell rang and Daya opened the soon as he opened panicked Freddy and Pankaj entered inside._

 _Freddy,while pulling Daya:sir chaliye jaildi ACP sir ko vo DCP resign karne ko keh raha hai aur bureau mein koi bhi nahi hai._

 _Pankaj,nodding :haan sir chaliye jaldi._

 _Daya,shocked:kya?(now angry):chalo jaldi.._

 _(Three moved in bureau while near the gate Freddy got a call so asked both of them to move forward as..)_

 _Freddy:aap dono jaiye sir mai abhi aata hun._

 _Daya:haan theek hai.(and he walked as fast as he could to move upstairs but to his surprise whole bearue was dipped in dark so he called as..) Sir ACP sir, Rajat,Sachin...Kahan gae ye sab Pankaj,Pankaj PANKAJJJ._

 _(when suddenly he got shocked on a voice singing happy birthday song and how can he not recognize this everybody shouted 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA/SIR')_

Daya(laughing):kaise hum dono cake ki holi khel rahe the Abhijeet aur hahaha bichara Nikhil hum dono ke prank mein bhi phas gaya..hahaha...

(After that he saw many other albums too of Abhijeet's birthday,CID Award function,ACP Sir's reuninon party and much more. When he again put all that in that cartoon his attention went towards two other boxes. He moved towards them and saw that the small box had one diary and some files in it while the other had many toys. He first started to read that diary.

 _Diary part :-_

 _Maa aaj mera janamdin hai magar Daya mission par hai. Bureau bhi off hai. Issliye aise hi aapse baat karni hai aur mere iss chote se CID parivaar ke bareme batana hai mujhe. Mai ab bahot badal gaya hun maa us accident ke badse toh jaisa tha usse kai zyada badal gaya hun._

 _Daya: Mere zindagi mein mere se bhi zyada haq iska hai. Pata nahi kaisa hai yeh pagal hai bilkul. Pehle bahot shaant rehta tha ab bate karta hai toh rukta hi nahi. Maine ise kab apne upar ke saare haq dediye pata hi nahi junior se dost,dost se mentor,mentor se bhai ban gaya pata hi nahi chala. Humesha muskurata rehta hai. Body to sahab ki kisi wrestler se kam nahi hai lekin dil vo to kisi bache se zyada nahi pyaar karta hai baar meri jaan bhi bachai hai isne. Aapko pata hai maa yeh meri har musibat mein mera saath deta hai aur jab sahab ki fasne ki bari aati hai to ACP sir ke samne mujhe khada kar deta hai, . Kya kya naam de rakhe hai ,Boss,Sharpshine,Sharp shooter aur najane kaha se sujhte hai isse ye bhi ho jab usse baat karta hun na tab dil ko ek alag sa sukoon milta hai aur mere andar ek nai taqat aa jati hai. Meri jaan mein basta hai vo. Mera pyara chota bhai.._

 _ACP sir: Aaj jo kuch bhi hun vo bas inhi ki badaulat hai. Agar inhone us samay mujhpar vishwas na rakha hota,mujhe CID mein vapas na bulaya hota,toh mein aaj bhi usi unjaan raste par jaakar apna bita hua kal dhundhta rehta. Ek baap ke tarah maanta hun mai unhe. Aaj tak unse bahot kuch sikhne ko mila hai yun kahiye ki investigation aur CID ye kya hota hai ye maine unhi se sikha se vo mere idol rahe bina toh CID,CID hi nahi jabse apne bete ko khoya hai tab se vo stone hearted kehlate hai magar mujhe ye sach nahi kabhi nainsaafi nahi unka dimaag iss age mein bhi bahot sharp sir ke saath inki bahot gehri dosti hai. Zhagadte to bahot hai magar utna hi ekdusre se pyaar bhi karte hai._

 _Salunkhe sir: Inke saath meri kabhi nahi lab mein jaata hun tab koi na koi zhagda toh hota hi hai humara. Kabhi kabhi ye mujhe bahot bhala bura keh dete hai magar badme sorry bhi kehdete hai aur phir mai bhi toh kuch zyada hi karta hun chidane ke liye mai pehle Tarika ji se flirt karta tha aur aaj jab pyaar karta hun toh Salunkhe sir bich ke bandar bane hue se meri tarif karenge,ACP sir ki daant se mujhe bachaenge,magar jab main samne hota hun toh taunt marenge. Kehte hai ki jab mai nahi hota tab lab sunni sunni hojati Tarika ko apni beti ki tarah maante hai aur isliye humesha mujhe parakhte rehte hai._

 _Tarika: Maa yeh aapki hone vaali bahu mere choice ko agar ek baar bhi dekhengi na toh kehdengi ki mai ladkionke mamle mein bahot acha ke saath toh pehle mai sirf Salunkhe sir ko chidhane ke liye flirt karta tha magar aaj apne jaan se bhi zyada pyaar karta inhone bhi mujhe phone karne ki bahot koshish ki hogi ki ek wish hi karde magar mai toh yaha aapke ghar aaya hun aur Daya nahi hai toh phone bhi switched off rakha pata hai jabhi unko dekhta hun na tab sab bhul jaata unhi ko dekhne ka man karta hai mera. Abhi tak unhe shaadi ke liye to dur relationship ke liye bhi nahi pucha magar unjaane mein hi hum relatioship mein aa gaye. Vo meri supporter hoti hai jab Daya yahan nahi hoti. Unka sharmana matlab..aha unke yadon mein hi kho jaunga mai ab._

 _Shreya: Daya isse bahot pyaar karta hai.' She is such a pure soul' aisa kehta hai. Pata nahi kab puchega usse. Tarika jaanti thi meri feelings magar jab Shreya propose chahti hai toh pata nahi bhai sahab kyun nahi kaam mein mahir hai. Sharmili hai magar achi bhi hai. Maa aapki aur uski khub jamti. Apni family se bahot pyaar karti hai aur unki baat kabhi nahi talti. Apni galtiyonse sikhti hai. Purvi aur Tarika se iski gehri dosti hai. Pyaari bachi hai vo._

 _Freddy: Iske bareme kya kahu. Uske jaisa vo ek hi hai is duniya mein. Bacha hi hai vo. Uske dil mein kabhi nafrat,gandagi hoti hi nahi apna bana leta mese kisiko kuchbhi ho jae toh bhagwaan ke samne beth jaata bhagwaan ji bhi iski baat jaldi maan jaate saath mai aur Daya sabse zyaada pranks khel chuke hai. Babhi ke upar ise chidane ka maza toh bapre confused rehta hai har waqt ki pucho kabhi toh mera pura gussa isipar nikalta hai aur Daya use bachata ke baremein ise zara sa bhi kehdo to itna darta hai jaise bhoot iske sar par hi hai. CID ki jaan hai vo sachi.  
_

 _Rajat: Yeh ek bahot reserved banda chup rehta hai aur apni shanti ki zone se bahar hi nahi mein toh sachi mera bhai hi lagta hai. Daya bahot chidhata hai mujhe kehta hai ki tumhare andar aur uske andar jo chalta hai vo kisiko samajh nahi aata. Ab mujhe toh Daya samajhta hai pata nahi use kaun se silent love karta hai aur zahir jahan par hum nahi karte tab vo kya har waqt apni yaad aati hai jab use dekhta hun. Use apne pita ke siwa aur koi nahi hai. Un keliye kuch bhi kar sakta he is a special minded officer._

 _Nikhil:Daya ka bahot bada fan hai apko hasi aati agar aap use uske second day par dekhti. Daya jaise khade hota tha vo bhi vaise hi khada hota tha. Idol hai Daya uska. Uski aur Freddy ki banti liye uski maa sabse zyada important hai. Daya aur uski maa ke liye vo kuch bhi kar sakta hai._

 _Purvi: Ye Rajat se pyaar karti hai. Apne maa baba ka sach jaane ke baad bahot mushkil se sabhala isne apne aap pita ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai. Brave hearted hai aur thodi natkhat bhi._

 _Sachin: Isne apne pehle pyaar mein dhokha khaya aur uske baad kisi ladki ki taraf dekha bhi nahi. Shaant hai thoda magar Freddy ki bahot tang khichta hai. Iske CID mein aane se pehle humne ise khooni samjha tha magar ye undercover cop tha. Acha hua ki goli nahi chali us din nahi toh..Jane do vo aaj toh thik hai bilkul.._

 _Maa aapki bahot yaad aarah hai aaj. Kash ye maa shabd pehle hi bol diya hota toh shayad aaj aap yahan mere paas..Mujhe maaf kardena halaki main khud apne aap ko maaf nahi kar paya. Aapke jaane ke baad ab toh vo sapne roz aate din bhi aisa nahi gaya ki sukoon ki nind soya hun jahan bhi ho mujhe bas maaf.._

(and the diary ended there who was first smiling turned to teary after reading the last page. Abhijeet was really getting that dream till now?And he then checked the date which was 21st July 2012 means the last year. Daya silently placed the diary having pain of his brother regarding his mother in the box again and then removed the three files in of them had certificates of Abhijeet. First file was of CID and a proud smile lit up on his face as the file said..

 _Best CID Abhijeet,Shooter of the Abhijeet, Best leader Abhijeet.._

(Daya smiled remembering the three award functions where the Best CID officer was given for his undercover mission going succesful,Shooter of the year was given for his shooting during saving girls gang from a terrorist group and Best leader was given for his leading tactics in absence of ACP sir where he made three cases succesful in just one week. Daya removed another file which had Abhijeet's childhood certificates. Many certificates were there for studies and some were also there in shooting,swimming and running. The third file contained his scholarships. Two during childhood and one during college.)

Daya:Boss itne certificates toh matlab medals bhi honge. Ruko mai dhundta hun.(And after a little search he saw a cupboard there and opening it he saw trophies,medals and some letters ther. Daya's eyes sparkled but when he saw that letter and started reading and was shocked to read that it was of Abhijeet's mother..)

 _Abhijeet beta ye tumhare bachpan ki yaadein hai. Mai toh jaa rahi hun ab yahan se bahot dur. Tumse dur magar yeh tumhari kamyabi kabhi apne se dur mat karna. Inme meri yaddein,meri khushiya,mere aasu,sab hai. Beta tum toh mujhe bhul gae magar mai kabhi nahi bhuli tumhe. Alvida beta.._

(He silently closed that door and was going to move out when saw a photo frame on the wall. It was of CID team,the old team and someone had written beside it as"Mai sachi ab khush hun m.." And the two dots were not filled yet. Daya silently wrote the unspelled words there and went to his house smilling..)

Daya(in mind): Boss jabhi yahan aye ho mere saath aye ho. Bas vo ek janamdin akele aye yaha. Kabhi un yadon ki taraf dekha bhi nahi, aisa kyun..

(He sat in his car and was going to drive it when he saw the clock striking 11:00. He drove off to his home silently but when opened the door their was a surprise for him waiting inside..)

 _Flashback ends_

Daya,seriously: yeh ek sawal ke aisa kyun boss yeh mujhe bahot pareshaan karta hai. Mujhe unki aisi kahani vaha jaakar pata chali Abhijeet. Tumne kyun vo sab ek baar bhi nahi dekha Abhi? Kyun unhe abhi tak sambhal kar rakha hai magar aaj tak dekha bhi nahi?(loudly) Kyun..?

Abhijeet,tearily looked at Daya but said nothing and went to his room with small steps. Daya also did't tried to stop him as he knew he needed this at the point of the moment..

* * *

 **A/N guys kaisa raha. Please do tell.  
**

 **Do R and R**

 **TC,JANHVI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Sifa,** **Ahanmate23, M Hashir, luvcidduodosti, Misti, gb, Shikha Sharma, Priya, for your diamond precious reviews...**

 **This is the last chapter so please do read...**

 **Have a happy reading..**

* * *

 _After standing there for some more minutes Daya composed himself. He went towards Abhijeet's room and knocked the door however was surprised to find it open. He saw his buddy standing near the window and then his eyes fell on the Album on the bed. He deeply sighed and called Abhijeet as..  
_

Daya: Abhi bhul jao sab. Hum iss bare mein baadme baat karenge. Niche chalo.

Abhijeet,without turning: Unhone mujhe apna sab kuch mana tha Daya. Vo mujhse insaaf chahti thi magar mai nahi de saka yaar.

Daya,sighed: Abhi jaane do..I am really sorry ke maine tumse vo sab kaha. Mai tumhe dukhi nahi dekh sakta yaar chodo vo sab.

Abhijeet,turned and tearily but loudly replied: Kaise chod du. Tumhe nahi pata magar mai nahi bhul sakta ki unki akhri saas tak unke aankho mein aas thi. Apne bete ke mun se dil se maa sunne ki aas. Mai unki vo choti aas bhi nahi puri kar saka. Tumhare uss kyun ka jawab yahi hai Daya. Maine bahot der kar di sachai ko manne mein aur utni der kafi thi kisiko todne ke liye. (tears were now rolling down his cheeks) Maine toh unhe kabhi dil se maa samjha hi nahi toh mera koi haq nahi banta unke khaton ko,unki amanat ko apna kehne ka.

Daya,seriously: Toh kya issiliye tumne vo sab nahi padhe.

Abhijeet,looking down: Haan...Mera dil nahi manta tha ki mai unhe padhu kyunki mai jaanta tha ki vo sirf gum denge.

 **Memories of present took over memories of past,**

 **Memories of mine betrayed memories of love.**

Daya,looking in his eyes: Ek baar bhi nahi padh sakte the. Aur un khataon ko toh jaane do apni kamyabi ko toh ek baar dekh lete.

Abhijeet,looking at him:kaise dekhta. Mujhe uss sab ke baremein kuch yaad nahi. Mere accident ke baad unhone mujhe vo sab yaad dilane ki koshish ki jo mai bhul chuka tha. Magar maine gusse mein aakar unhe kya kuch nahi kaha. (helplessly) mujhe bahot guilty mehsus hota hai vo sab dekhkar. Purani baate yaad..(he stopped feeling a lump in his throat)

Daya,silently: I am sorry Abhi.

Abhijeet,again looking out: Don't be kyunki ye sawal aaj na kal to tum mujhse puchne hi wale the.( Daya just looked at his back and whispered)

Daya,whispering tone: Jaana hai vahan pe?

Abhijeet turned instantly : Nahi bilkul nahi...mujhe dar lagta hai un chizon se.

Daya confused: kis baat ka dar?

Abhijeet,low tone: jab bhi vahan par jaata hun raat ko sapne mein uss incident ke saath saath funeral ka incident bhi aajata hai. Isliye mujhe nahi jaana vahan.

 **Memories of lone heart grieved at my pray,**

 **They shook my words and passed away in flame.**

Daya,changing the topic: Mai zara aata hun .(And he turned to move but stopped)

Abhijeet,suddenly: Daya..(Daya stopped and glanced on him confusingly) Thanks Yaar.

Daya,smiled: Kis liye..

Abhijeet,smiled: Agar tum mujhse vo kyun na puchte toh mai shayad iss baat ko kabhi kisise share nahi karta. Sach keh raha hun yaar jaisa aaj mehsus ho raha hai vaisa pehle kabhi nahi hua haan ab vo alag baat hai ki tumhe mujhse sab jaankar mujhse hi sab chipana hai.

Daya,shocked: Tumhe kaise pata.

Abhijeet,raising his color: Ab bhai hum CID officer ke saath saath bade bhai jo hai..

Daya,smiled and punched him: Hun! Mujhe to bas ye apologize karna tha ki maine shayad kuch zyada hi react kar diya. Vo kabhi maaji ko aise rup se dekha nahi tha aur tum bhi sab chipa rahe the ne iss liye.

Abhijeet,smiling: Acha ab vo sab chodo aur chalo mere saath.

Daya,confused: Kahan?

Abhijeet,pushing him: Batata hun pehle hi bahot der ho gai hai ja jaakar kapde badal ke aa.

Daya,surrendering: Acha baba jaa raha hun.( And after sometime both left in qualis but today Abhijeet was driving)

 **Memories of mine I will create again,**

 **I am warrior after all I have to be brave.**

Daya,requesting: Ab to batao kahan ja rahe hai?

Abhijeet,sternly: Tu sawal mat puch chup chap aankho par patti bandh...Nahi nahi tu mat bandh mai hi baanta hun.(and he stopped the car and tied a cloth on Daya's eyes and again started driving)

Abhijeet,sternly: Ab ek awaaz nahi haan.

Daya,making face: hun zaalim boss!

Abhijeet,angrily: Daya ek dum chup samjhe.

Daya: Samajh gaya.(and then he sat with fingers on his lips. Seeing him like that Abhijeet smiled)

Abhijeet stopped the car after sometimes and called out Daya: Dekh Daya hum pohoch gae hai aur mai tumhe andar lekar jaa raha hun. Agar tumhara haath tumhari patti ki aur bada bhi na toh bhi..

Daya,irritated: apna lecture band karo aur mujhe jaldi bahar nikalo samjhe.

Abhijeet: hunh!(and he got down of the car and pulled Daya out as well and holding him by his upper arm took him inside.)

 **Memories bad may be clashing with good.**

 **Memories creating a soul with all hued.**

Daya: Abhi hum hai kahan?

Abhijeet,smiled: jald pata chal jaega.(and then after entering in a new room he stopped and said.) Chal Daya tera intezaar khatam.(and he opened his eye cloth and Daya was shocked to see what was in front of him)

All: Happy Birthday Daya UNCLE!

Daya,going towards them: Bachon tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho?

One of the kid: Are uncle hum yahin rehte hai aap yahan pe guest hai.

Another kid: Bhushan kya bol raha hai yaar vo guest nahi birthday boy hai. Haina Dhanush?

Dhanush named kid: Bilkul sahi keh rahe ho Aarav. Daya uncle birthday boy hi hai.

Daya,taking the three kids near to him: Haan mere pyare bachon mai hi hun birthday boy magar ek baat batao tum logon se yeh baat kisne share ki.

Kids innocently in chorus: Hume malum tha.

 **Memories to remember when I am thrived**

 **Memories to hire when I am solemnly right.**

Daya confused: Aapko kaise malum tha? Mai toh yahan bas kabhi kabhi aata hun.

Aarav: Haan toh kya hua uncle hume toh Abhijeet uncle ne kuch din pehle hi bata diya tha. Issiliye toh hum itni saari tayari kar pae na humare supervisor Prakash sir ke saath milke.

Dhanush,doubtfully: Par uncle aap ye sab kyun puch rahe hai aapko acha nahi laga kya.

Daya,instantly: Are nahi nahi beta mujhe toh bahot acha laga. Yeh sab kuch sachmein bahot acha laga.

Bhushan: Vo toh lagna hi tha uncle aakhir hum ORPHANAGE ke bache hote hi hai extra ordinary.

Daya,smiled: Acha jee.

Aarav: Acha uncle ab cake toh katiye na. Abhijeet uncle aap bataiye na.

Abhijeet who was watching all that with a smile replied as: Haan na Daya kitni der kar raha hai yaar chal na jaldi.

Daya,smiled: Are haan Boss katta hun.(All kids held his hand at pulled him towards the cake table. When the cake was cut the two boys Dhanush and Aarav gave him a hand made pen holder)

Dhanush,smiling cutely: Uncle hume Abhijeet uncle ne bataya ki kaise aap apne pens idhar udhar phekte ho.

Aarav,smiling as well: haan aur isiliye humne aapke liye ye pen stand banaya hai.

Daya,fake anger: Acha Abhi ne aisa kaha. Chalo acha hi hua mujhe ye pyara sa gift toh mila.(then the other boys gifted him a big photo frame having them with Daya and Abhijeet. As the other boys were talking to Daya Abhijeet came and sat on the small table in the garden as all were in the garden now. He saw the same boy named Bhushan sitting silently on the other table. He confusingly went near him and asked him..)

Abhijeet,confused: Kya hua beta aapko nahi khelna.

Bhushan,innocently: Uncle mujhe bhi apna janamdin manan hai.

 **How to leave them behind I don't know,**

 **How to create them is the only thing I hope.**

Abhijeet,catching him by his shoulder: Beta aapka janamdin kab aata hai.

Bhushan,looking down: Pata nahi.(he stareted crying but Abhijeet cups his face and wipes his tears)

Abhijeet,smiled: Bas itni si baat. Abse aapka janamdin aur inn saare bachon ka janamdin aaj ke din hi manaya jaega. Aapko chalega.

Bhushan,happily: Mere saare doston ka janamdin?

Daya,coming from behind feeds him cake and says: Haan beta aap sab ka janamdin.(Bhushan haapily hugs them both and then giving all the kids their toys and having a great fun duo return home)

 **At night on terrace**

Daya,happily: aaj bahot maza aya na Abhi?

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya patting his back: kya hua kya soch rahe ho.

Abhijeet smiled: Kuch nahi yaar bas tumhe thanks kehna chahta hun.

Daya,confused: Thanks kisliye

Abhijeet,smiled: Sabhi chizon ke liye. Mujhse chipke meri chabi lene ke liye,uss ghar mein jaane ke liye,vo sab padhne ke liye aur subah mujhse vo sawal puchne ke liye pata hai Daya aaj uss bache Bhushan se milkar na maine ye sikha ki humari khushi dusron ki khushi mein honi chahiye aur issiliye maine ye taie kiya hai ki kal mai uss ghar mein jaunga.

Daya: Magar kyun jaana chahte ho. Itne achanak..

Abhijeet,smiled: achanak nahi yaar sirf maa aur tumhari khushi ke liye.

Daya,smiling teasingly: Acha jee agar humari khushi ki itni hi parwah hai toh humara gift kahan hai.

Abhijeet,shocked: Oye kahe ka gift vo subah ka kya tha(seeing the later trying to protest) Bilkul nahi mai jaa raha hun sone Good Night(and he went down with fast steps while..)

Daya while grumbling: hunh kanjoos Boss!(and he also went down to his rooms but when switched on the lights..)

Daya,happily exclaimed: Mere pasand ka laptop. Oh my God!

(he hurried towards Abhijeet's room but stopped seeing a note over it so first started to read it)

 _Note: Dekh Daya mujhe file bhi complete karni hai aur meri neend bhi toh issliye behtar hoga k tum mere kamre mein na aao. Tumhara purana laptop kharab ho gaya tha isliye tumhare pasand ka naya vala liya hai so hope ki tumhe pasand aaye. Good Night chup chap so jaana. Aur haan Happy Birthday Bhai -Abhijeet_

Daya,smiled and then said grumpily: Tumna sachi mein kanjoos boss hi ho hunh haan par vo alag baat ki mere ho.(and he hugged the note lovingly and slept peacefully)

 **Memories I have forgot you I know**

 **but I have also created you with a special hope**

 **And that is all because someone unknown.**

* * *

 **A/N So guys story yehi pe khatam. Agar pasand aae toh please do review..  
**

 **One more thing friends..Please do once visit .com Please only once and do feed back there as well..**

 **Take Care all my**


End file.
